Software containers can allow multiple applications to quickly launch and run within the respective user spaces without overhead associated with starting and maintaining separate virtual machines. Companies and individuals have turned to these software containers for automated application deployment on virtual machine instances being remotely hosted by distributed computing systems of computing resource service providers. However, revision control and source file management for containerized software images is limited, does not guard against security vulnerabilities, and does not make efficient use of storage resources.